


Ловец снов

by kumiho_m



Series: #MGHorrorFest [17]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Catch me if you wanna (поймай меня, если хочешь)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: #MGHorrorFest [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948213
Kudos: 6





	1. Сон первый

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в рамках #MGHorrorFest:  
> https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1311293404320600064
> 
> #18 tentacles
> 
> Песня к работе:  
> TVXQ! 동방신기 'Catch Me'   
> https://music.yandex.by/album/11672690/track/69607513  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3rKlvzfV5ZHkwWSPJRGYoB  
> https://youtu.be/PfUlE2LlGro
> 
> Идея: @MichaelSinner

Понедельник — день тяжелый.  
Всегда.

Особенно когда работы — выше крыши, а ты — чуть ли не единственный специалист на отдел с таким опытом работы, что все коллеги бегают к тебе “только спросить”, но по факту ты отвлекаешься на их вопросы и ни хрена не успеваешь закрывать свои. Где-то к концу недели Мью уже огрызается и посылает всех лесом, потому что у него сроки тоже горят, но в начале рабочих будней пока хватает терпения натужно улыбаться и что-то отвечать в тему.

Хотя сейчас его выдержка уже на грани, так как его вызвал начальник отдела и “порадовал”:

— Сегодня приходит новый сотрудник, во время испытательного срока ты его будешь обучать как самый опытный тут. Вопросы?

Да.  
Какого ляда он вообще тут делает?  
Не подписывался на подобные обязанности, но кто его спрашивает?

Поэтому Мью понуро качает головой:

— Вопросов нет. Где мой… подопечный?

Хотел сказать “головняк”, но все же решил, что премия в конце месяца ему нравится больше, чем минутное облегчение от высказанного негатива.

— Возле твоего рабочего места — ему там рядом выделили стол.

Держать!   
Держать лицо, Мью. Не кривиться, не морщиться перед начальством.  
Ты сможешь, ты справишься.

Возле его компьютера и правда топчется нечто: забитое, невнятное, смущенное. И этот парень собирается работать в их сфере? В продажах? Где сжирают всех и каждого, кто слабее? Где твои коллеги — практически твои конкуренты, когда речь идет о выполнении планов и процентах от сделок?  
Ну-ну, удачи тебе.

— Как зовут тебя, горе мое?

— Галф, — и голос под стать: тихий, мягкий.

— Ну что же, Галф: ближайшие три недели ты имеешь несчастье со мной работать во время испытательного срока. Располагайся пока.

— Хорошо, Пи`Мью.

О, уже в курсе, как его зовут?  
Может тогда и не все потеряно, раз хотя бы эту информацию раздобыл.

А дальше все стандартно: введение в продажи. Как работать с базой данных, на что обратить внимание, буклет с характеристиками продукции, которые должны отскакивать от зубов. Паренек внимательно слушает, кивает, что-то старательно строчит в блокноте.

А еще безумно мило краснеет на любое их взаимодействие, что несколько удивляет Мью: и откуда такие робкие вообще берутся?

Но старается отодвинуть подальше мысли, не относящиеся к работе, чтобы поскорее завершить первую “лекцию”, нагрузить потенциального коллегу практикой и поскорее заняться своими делами.

***

_— Пи`Мью?_

_— Да?_

_— А что вот это значит?_

_Пальчик утыкается в какую-то цифру в бумагах, а Мью наклоняется посмотреть, а затем поднимает голову, чтобы ответить на банальный вопрос. И залипает.  
На губах, мягких, сочных, соблазнительных.  
Приоткрытых и манящих, которые сейчас облизывает юркий язычок, как будто невзначай. _

_Невзначай ли?  
Уголок губ приподнимается в усмешке:_

_— Нравится?_

_— Что? — в голове туман, ни одной связной мысли._

_— То, что видишь._

_И снова облизывает губы.  
И тянется к нему с явным намерением поцеловать…_

Чертов будильник!  
Мью почти подпрыгивает от резкого звука, который намекает: соскребай тело с постели, товарищ — пора на каторгу. И никого не волнует, что ты нифига не выспался: работа сама себя не сделает.

Мью с недостатком сна — злой Мью, который вообще не желает общаться с людьми и только хлещет кофе литрами (привет, гастрит!), поэтому дергается на вопрос:

— Пи`Мью?

— Да? — рычит, но в голове начинает всплывать знакомая картинка, дежа-вю.

— А что вот это значит?

Пальчик утыкается в какую-то цифру в бумагах, а Мью наклоняется посмотреть, а затем поднимает голову, чтобы ответить на банальный вопрос. И залипает.  
На губах, мягких, сочных, соблазнительных.  
Приоткрытых и манящих, которые сейчас облизывает юркий язычок, как будто невзначай. 

Невзначай ли?

Он трясет головой и смотрит в невинные глаза, которые хотят получить ответ на свой вопрос.  
А Мью не может ответить, потому что понимает: он этой ночью видел околоэротический сон с этим мальчиком, с которым ему работать еще три чертовых недели…   



	2. Сон второй

Кто там говорил про “не выспался”?  
Это все были “цветочки” по сравнению с созревшей “ягодкой”, потому что в эту ночь Мью просто не смог заснуть: стоит ему только закрыть глаза, как мельтешащие цветные пятна тут же начинают складываться в нечто соблазнительное, что его мозг старательно отрицает, поэтому тут же как будто бьет со всей дури изнутри током, заставляя подскочить.

Он чувствует себя гребаным извращенцем, потому что милый и невинный мальчик по какой-то непонятной причине вызывает у него такие мысли и образы — причем в бессознательном, чем он вообще управлять не может, потому и приходит в отчаяние. А Галф… просто продолжает ему робко улыбаться и стесняться лишний раз что-то спросить по работе, потому что четко видит, каким волком на него зыркает его ментор.

Но знал бы тот, что это не злость, а банальный страх перед тем, что его самого пугает просто до усрачки, потому что никогда не усматривал за собой таких наклонностей. Его никогда не интересовали парни, такие — особенно.

Какие — такие?  
Нежные, стеснительные пай-мальчики с мягким голосом и оленьими глазами. Правда ростом Галф выше его самого, но при этом рядом с ним умудряется как-то ужиматься, что кажется намного меньше, каким-то миниатюрным и невольно провоцирующим желание о нем заботиться и оберегать.

Это чувство настолько странное и непривычное, что Мью сам не ожидал от себя такого — и коллеги, видимо, тоже, потому что с удивлением косятся на него, который вместо привычного разноса на тему “собери мозги и хорошенько сам подумай” практически деликатно все объясняет и разжевывает почти по буквам. Просто ради этого щенячьего восторга в глазах и робкой улыбки.

Последнее — особо опасно, потому что погружает в совсем неприличные мысли о соблазнительных губах самой идеальной формы.

— Пи`Мью, все в порядке? — видимо, парень замечает его странное состояние, поэтому обеспокоенно всматривается в лицо.

— Да, все нормально.

— Не сказал бы: я несколько минут назад задал тебе вопрос, а ты молчишь и просто смотришь на меня. Не выспался? Может сделать тебе кофе?

Мью кивает и под этим чудесным предлогом хотя бы на 5 минут отсылает парня от себя, чтобы надавать себя мысленно оплеух (физически бы тоже нужно, но коллеги не поймут). И когда тот возвращается с почти кипящей черной жидкостью, старший уже почти собран и почти не залипает на его губы.  
Почти.

***

_Темная макушка у него под столом, а глаза смотрят так призывно, что кровь тут же ускоряет свой ход. Порочные губы — влажные и блестящие, приоткрыты для еле слышного хриплого дыхания._

_— Пи`Мью…_

_— Что ты делаешь?.._

_— Прости, я ручку уронил._

_В левой руке и правда продолговатый кусок пластика, а правая ложится на его бедро, заставляя подавиться воздухом, когда абсолютно беззастенчиво начинает скользить выше, подбираясь к стратегически важным частям тела, которые предательски напряглись._

_— Галф…_

_— Сейчас, Пи`, мне просто надо на тебя опереться, чтобы встать._

_Ручка падает на пол, и теперь обе руки — на его бедрах. Скользят вверх и вниз, лаская: тут без вариантов._

_Тонкая ткань офисных брюк почти не защищает от этих прикосновений, поэтому ощущение, что ладони касаются голой кожи: настолько горячо и интимно. Мью дышит рвано, но не может ни оторвать взгляд от этого порочного чертенка, ни остановить его: как будто загипнотизирован этой юной красотой у его ног._

_Руки Галфа поднимаются совсем высоко, касаются тазовых косточек, чтобы затем сомкнуться вокруг уже жесткого от возбуждения члена, заставляя Мью просяще застонать, потому что он уже не выдерживает такой пытки. Но он не знал, что финал ему не пережить, когда эта буйная голова наклоняется к его бедрам._

_И искривленный в усмешке рот касается его возбуждения через ткань, от чего Мью дергается и почти кончает…_

под звон будильника.

Ссссука!  
Утренняя эрекция — нормальная вещь для мужчин.  
Но проснуться на грани оргазма от снов о своем коллеге мужского пола — за гранью разума, но тот явно в отключке, потому что тело яростно требует своего. Поэтому до финала он себя доводит несколькими резкими движениями ладони, в то время как перед глазами — нежный рот, обхватывающий его член под тонкой тканью брюк.

В офисе его руки ощутимо трясутся, потому что психика явно не выдерживает происходящего. Он просто не был готов к тому, что навязанное опекунство принесет ему _такие_ проблемы.

Бля.  
Ручка выскальзывает из дрожащих пальцев и укатывается под стол, за которым они с Галфом сидят. И тот, как хороший мальчик, тут же вызывается ее поднять и ныряет вниз.

Блять.  
Блять!!!  
Темная макушка у него под столом, а глаза смотрят так призывно, что кровь тут же ускоряет свой ход. Порочные губы — влажные и блестящие, приоткрыты для еле слышного хриплого дыхания.

— Пи`Мью… погоди минутку — я сейчас.

Да, реплики немного отличаются от того, что он видел во сне, но кровь стынет от ужаса:

— Что ты делаешь?..

— Ты ручку уронил — я поднял.

В левой руке и правда продолговатый кусок пластика, а правая ложится на его бедро, заставляя подавиться воздухом, когда начинает чуть-чуть скользить выше, подбираясь к стратегически важным частям тела, которые предательски напряглись.

— Галф…

— Сейчас, Пи`, прости: мне просто надо на тебя опереться, чтобы встать.

Парень и правда просто встает и смотрит на него невинными глазами, протягивая ему эту чертову канцелярскую принадлежность, которую Мью уже успел 100 раз проклянуть.

Кажется, что он крупно влип...  



	3. Сон третий

— Ты только не смейся…

— Твоя озадаченная морда лица — уже повод для ржача и моего отличного настроения на неделю вперед, — Майлд как всегда за словом в карман не лезет, но он — единственный человек, с которым Мью может поделиться своими страхами и сомнениями. — Но продолжай, комрад, я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Собраться с мыслями и выдать как есть:

— Я вижу сны, которые потом сбываются.

— Экстрасенс что ли? Бро, да это же круть несусветная! Скоро тут джек-пот в лотерейку разыгрывают… — парень начинает копаться в телефоне, ища нужную информацию. — Давай ты комбинацию постараешься увидеть, а? С меня пицца, даже две. Две пиццы! 

— Придурок! Не такие сны! И я не могу “заказывать” то, что увижу.

— А какие? — тот реально почти расстроился, что обломается с выигрышем.

— С рейтингом “18+”.

Ну вот, сказал.   
Теперь нужно зажмуриться и сгруппироваться, ибо грядет взрыв.  
Глаза Майлда загораются еще ярче, чем от мысли про лотерею:

— О, а вот с этого места поподробнее! Кто она? С работы? Красивая? И где вы с ней? В подсобке? Нуууу, Суппасит, от такого старого хрыча как ты я не ожидал такой прыти! Респект тебе, мэн.

— Он.

— Чего?

— Мне снится эротика с парнем, который пришел к нам в отдел на испытательный срок. И я его куратор.

— Бля.

— Ага.

Мью согласен как никогда с предыдущим оратором, но от этого ни на секунду не становится легче.

— То есть он к тебе подкатывает днем, а ночью ты еще и во сне это видишь? Ну пиздец… 

— Не совсем… он как бы... вообще ко мне не подкатывает. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще знает, что это такое: весь из себя такая невинная ромашка с большими глазками олененка Бэмби. Но ночью мне снится, что он меня раз за разом соблазняет, а на следующий день это все сбывается — только без эротической составляющей. И у меня сносит от этого крышу…

Мью хватается руками за голову, потому что сам не понимает, что происходит — как уж тут внятно другому объяснишь?

— Эй, чувак… Не то, чтобы я на что-то намекаю, но ты не думал, что это тебе подсознание говорит о том, что этот мальчик тебе интересен чуть больше, чем коллега? На полшишечки. Думал об этом?

— Думал, — Мью обреченно соглашается, потому что бессмысленно отрицать очевидное. — Но...

— Но?..

— Но я не гей! И никогда им не был!

— Ну как бы один раз — не пидорас.

Майлд получает подзатыльник (абсолютно заслуженно, между прочим), громко причитает, а потом становится неожиданно серьезным:

— Ну а если подумать: может тебе это и правда стоит воспринять это все как сигнал, что к нему надо присмотреться. Тебе он нравится? 

— Я не знаю, — обреченность так и сквозит в голосе.

— Хорошо, поставим вопрос по-другому: он тебя возбуждает?

В памяти проносятся и утренние стояки из-за снов, и залипание на чувственные губы, и ладошка на его бедре…

— Да, — выдыхает с отчаянием, потому что никогда еще правда не была такой тяжелой для принятия.

— Ну вот и ладушки: хоть тут определились, — Майлд кладет ему руку на плечо и ободряюще сжимает. — Мью, я понимаю, что для тебя это — шок-контент без регистрации и смс, но попробуй хотя бы на время отключить свой тормоз “я не гей” и дать шанс этим отношениям, а? Значит, есть что-то в этом пареньке, что тебя привлекает — с подсознанием спорить бесполезно, знаешь ли. Ему однозначно виднее. И что нам говорил дедушка Фрейд?

— Что?

— Ебитесь и размножайтесь!

— Идиота кусок!

Майлд успевает увернуться от пенделя, а Мью молча испытующе смотрит на друга, но за подколками и ободряющими шутками “за 300” не видит ни презрения, ни отвращения в глазах.   
Ему и правда… нормально? Что его товарищ во сне видит соблазнительных молоденьких мальчиков?

— Хорошо, я подумаю.

— И отлично! Но если вдруг ты увидишь во сне комбинацию цифр — сразу звони мне, слышишь? Две пиццы на дороге не валяются: сам поешь и своего принца датского покормишь. Ай, за что?!

***

_На его голой груди лежат теплые ладошки: такие аккуратные и изящные по сравнению с его собственными, но и этого хватает, чтобы дыхание у него перехватило — снова._

_— Прости, Пи`Мью, — томный шепот долетает до его ушей._

_Он неотрывно смотрит на губы, которые снова знакомо лукаво улыбаются._

_— За что? — еле хватает сил прохрипеть._

_— За это, — и кивает на свои руки._

_Которые больше не лежат целомудренно на одном месте, а начинают жадно проходиться по представленной в доступ коже, лаская рельефные мышцы груди, легонько царапая ногтями соски, заставляя их тут же затвердеть и напрячься.  
Раздвигая полы рубашки еще сильнее и смело запуская под нее ладошки._

_— Хммм, какой чувствительный… — мурлыканье заставляет с надрывом дышать в ответ. — А такой ли ты чувственный, как я думаю?_

_Язычок вновь облизывает ярко-розовые губы, гипнотизируя почти что добровольного пленника, чтобы затем коснуться груди, повторяя путь ладоней и оставляя влажный эротический след, который тут же начинает гореть огнем, воспламеняя кожу вокруг себя желанием ощутить эти касания каждой клеточкой своего тела._

_— О, ты еще и вкусный — как удачно. Такой сладкий, такой sugar daddy. Будешь моим папочкой, милый?_

_— П-п-папочкой? — заикание сейчас вот вполне оправдано, потому что крыша от происходящего уже давно отъехала._

_— Ну конечно: ты же хочешь обо мне заботиться, о своей детке? Удовлетворять его потребности? Удовлетворять его? Собой?_

_— Хочу._

_Во сне можно признаться в чем угодно, даже себе, как и в том, что ладонь, соскользнувшая на твой пресс, а затем — и на твердый от возбуждения пах — причина того отчаянного стона, что ты издал.  
И что бедрами ты подаешься навстречу каждому искушающему движению именно потому, что безумно этого желаешь. Чтобы эта практически миниатюрная ладошка не останавливалась на достигнутом, а решительно брала то, что ей предоставили в доступ._

_— И я хочу, очень. С первого дня, как тебя увидел, — в темно-шоколадных глазах неожиданная серьезная глубина, которая заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками. — Думаю только о том, что я хочу тебя. Во всех смыслах._

_Язык поднимается выше, цепляет горошины сосков, чтобы Галф усмехнулся очередному отчаянному стону, и затем проходится по шее, чтобы добраться до ушной раковины и дразнить ее ласками, пока его обладатель шепчет:_

_— Ты позволишь мне быть с тобой? Любить тебя?_

_— Да…_

_— Ты же не против power bottom, правда?_

_— О нет…_

_Мью уже сам тянется к губам, что искушают его столь длительное время — и целует, отчаянно и жадно, практически насилуя рот языком и прижимая чужие бедра к своим, ощущая ответное возбуждение. Галф обвивает его ногами, стонет в поцелуй и…_

Блядский будильник!   
Как же он ненавидит это изобретение дьявола! Снова все обломал.

Зато, когда злость отходит на задний план, Мью ловит себя на неожиданной мысли: сейчас вместо страха или смущения у него среди эмоций превалирует досада, потому что их прервали.   
И это заставляет вздрогнуть, потому что Майлд все-таки оказался прав.  
Сука прав.

Весь рабочий день Мью рассеян и погружен в свои мысли, что не может не вызвать любопытство коллег, потому что обычно он — боевой робот, уничтожающий все на своем пути, но ему откровенно пофиг, потому что гораздо важнее — разобраться с тем, что творится у него в голове. Или на сердце?

Потому что можно сколько угодно врать другим, но не себе: ему и правда нравится Галф. Его тянет к мальчику с настолько непреодолимой силой, что даже странные вещие сны уже не столько пугают, сколько интригуют: что же там дальше, за поворотом. Что еще его возбужденный мозг выдаст из фантазий этой ночью.

И, конечно же, сегодняшней рассеянности он сейчас обязан тем, что этот ребенок едва не плачет, так как Мью шел, не разбирая дороги, и задел плечом Галфа, который нес к своему месту чашку с соком. Благо, что хотя бы не кофе — тогда бы он отделался не только мокрой рубашкой, а и ожогом приличной степени.

Мью успокаиваще машет рукой (все в порядке!) и ретируется в туалет, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок и замыть одежду. По пути к раковине снова сносит какой-то хозинвентарь, что так неудачно попался ему под ноги, чертыхается и обещает себе быть более внимательным. Но стоит только расстегнуть пуговицы и наклониться над умывальником, как его прерывают:

— Пи`Мью, я…

Грохот заставляет его вздрогнуть, потому что несчастный парень не заметил под ногами ранее упавшие швабры, зацепился за них и сейчас красиво так летит прямо на него с совершенно испуганным выражением лица. А Мью еле успевает схватить его за талию, чтобы тот удержался на ногах. 

На его голой груди лежат теплые ладошки: такие аккуратные и изящные по сравнению с его собственными, но и этого хватает, чтобы дыхание у него перехватило — снова.

— Прости, Пи`Мью, — робкий шепот долетает до его ушей.

Он завороженно смотрит на губы, которые снова знакомо стеснительно улыбаются.

— За что? — еле хватает сил прохрипеть, потому что он _помнит_ , что было дальше во сне.

— За это, — и кивает на свои руки, что касаются обнаженной кожи.

И краснеет, так сильно, что даже милые ушки становятся пунцовыми.

Конечно, никакого эротического продолжения не следует, потому что парень отшатывается от него как от огня, что-то смущенно бормочет, сует ему влажные салфетки, которые выпали у него из рук при падении. И уже готовится сбежать, когда Мью его окликает:

— Галф, какие у тебя планы сегодня после работы?

— После работы? — тот даже подвисает немного, как будто до сих пор не может переключиться после инцидента. — Никаких. Нужно что-то сделать? Я готов!

Мью усмехается такой самоотдаче и качает головой:

— Нет, никакой работы. Я просто хотел пригласить тебя выпить и поболтать. Не как коллеги, а как… друзья?

Конечно, у него не хватило смелости признаться, что это своего рода свидание, но Галф робеет настолько от такого простого приглашения, что может оно и к лучшему.

— Выпить? Что?

— Чай? Кофе? Виски? На твой вкус.

— Вино?

— Вино — отличный вариант.

В глазах парня горит такое теплое смущение, что очень сложно удержаться, чтобы не притянуть его к себе и не повторить тот чудный сон. Но… пока не время.

— Тогда заканчивай все свои дела к шести: приглашаю тебя в свой любимый бар. Я угощаю.

Румянец, разлившийся по этому милому лицу свидетельствует о том, что для Галфа эти посиделки — тоже что-то большее, чем неформальная встреча двух коллег.  



	4. Реальность

Это тот редкий случай, когда реальность — намного лучше фантазий снов.

***

_Первое свидание._

Не свидание, конечно, а просто совместный вечер в весьма общественном месте, когда можно говорить о чем угодно, а не об опостылевшей работе.  
Сначала, неловко, почти что о погоде.  
Затем уже о чем-то более теплом и личном: о любимых книгах и фильмах.  
О путешествиях, которые, как оказалось, любят они оба.  
Обо всем, что взбредет в пьяную голову.

Когда Галф от вина ли, от непринужденной обстановки ли становится более смелым и раскрепощенным — это неимоверно прекрасно и даже завораживающе. Это как будто ты наблюдаешь за тем, как распускается редкий цветок, что являет свою уникальность раз в тысячелетие и только избранным, кто достоин.

И почему-то Мью неимоверно горд, что его посчитали таковым.

Он смотрит на теплые бархатные глаза, что, кажется, сияют только для него — и тонет, потому что так истосковался по такому ощущению комфорта рядом с другим человеком. Когда каждая твоя клеточка стремится к нему и вопит: мой.   
И удовлетворенно урчит, когда получается приблизится хоть на сантиметр.

Галфу явно поначалу сложно — это видно невооруженным взглядом, как тот отчаянно стесняется. Но Мью очень старается, чтобы парню было максимально уютно рядом: разряжает обстановку не очень смешными с его точки зрения шуточками, но его мальчик почему-то смеется, звонко и заливисто — и это греет его сердце.

**_Он заворожен._ **

***

_Первый раз взялись за руки._

Мью даже рад, что этот мальчик иногда такой неловкий, потому что у него постоянно появляется возможность подхватить под локоть, за талию или вот как сейчас за руку, чтобы тот не упал, запутавшись в своих неимоверно длинных ногах.

Галф снова становится пунцовым помидорчиком, вызывая приступ умиления: лицо Мью почти трескается, а он этого даже не пытается скрыть. Ибо зачем?

А младший все это видит и почему-то тут же не забирает свою ладошку, влажную от волнения.  
Позволяет ей потеряться в широкой большой руке.  
Доверяет.

И вот уже ощущение, что от счастья трескается его сердце: уж слишком сильные эмоции кипят внутри. Но нельзя их выпускать, по крайней мере не все сразу, поэтому лишь улыбается в ответ и переплетает их пальцы, давая понять: вот так правильно.

**_Он очарован._ **

***

_Первое объятие._

Провожать Галфа до его дома — уже обыденность, как и желать ему спокойной ночи возле подъезда, стискивая тонкие пальчики. Тот всегда так мило тушуется и смущается, но в этот раз преодолевает себя и ошарашивает их обоих.

Руки, что обхватывают его талию, и голова, что доверчиво прильнула к его груди.

Мью теряется на мгновение, потому что не ждал от своего мальчика такой смелости, а тот уже испуганно начинает отстраняться, явно с мыслью, что его отвергли.

Нет, мой хороший.  
Ни за что.

Обнять в ответ, бережно, но крепко, чтобы даже сомнение не возникало о том, что ты не желанен: не для него.  
Ты — квинтэссенция всего, что я когда-либо хотел видеть: милый, смешной, добрый, умный, нежный мальчик. Озорной и безбашенный в один момент и очень серьезный в другой.   
Очень красивый, даже слишком.  
Идеальный для него.

Поэтому счастливо выдыхает и утыкается носом в макушку, слыша такой же удовлетворенный вздох в ответ.  
Да, теперь они оба в правильном месте: в объятиях друг друга.

**_Он в эйфории._ **

***

_Первый поцелуй._

Дрожащие розовые губы, такие сладкие и нежные, что одного касания безумно мало, до боли, до хрипа. Но Мью отстраняется и смотрит на реакцию: не испугал ли, не противно ли.   
Может поспешил?

И задыхается от счастья, потому что Галф трепещет в его руках и тянется к нему уже сам, поэтому больше нет причины себя сдерживать: можно целовать своего золотого мальчика так, как хотелось очень давно.  
Пробуя на вкус губы и проникая между ними, дразня и возбуждая.  
Поглощая ответные стоны и радуясь им как самому главному своему достижению.  
Зарываясь в шелк волос и ощущая впившиеся в его плечи пальчики — самая сладкая боль в мире.

Сбитое дыхание и томный взгляд с поволокой человека, который на несколько минут вылетел из этого мира из-за него — самая лучшая награда.

**_Он влюблен._ **

***

_Первая близость._

Он влюблен как мальчишка: до звездочек перед глазами, до трясущихся рук, до помутнения. Но даже такое состояние его не оправдает, если сделает больно Галфу: хоть на секунду, пусть это для обоих в новинку, потому что весь его предыдущий опыт ему сейчас слабо пригодится, так как его мальчик — уникальный во всех смыслах для него.

Тот смотрит, доверчиво и открыто, и протягивает ему руку, являя немое согласие на все, что Мью готов ему предложить. А он целует тыльную сторону ладони, каждый пальчик, гладит линию жизни, что, он надеется, теперь тесно переплетена с его собственной:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да.

Рука сама устремляется к этому лицу в форме идеального сердца, чтобы приласкать нежную кожу щеки перед тем, как поцеловать уже приоткрытые в ожидании губы. Все крайне медленно и осторожно, чтобы у Галфа даже не было шанса сожалеть о своем решении из-за дурацкой спешки, хотя они сейчас оба сгорают от страсти.

Но раздевать — неспешно.  
Целовать каждый открывшийся сантиметр тела — тщательно.  
Гладить, вызывая стоны и заставляя выгибаться навстречу — обязательно, к удовольствию обоих. 

Мью очень боится, очень.  
Что он не справится, что Галфу не понравится, но тот как-то настолько просто и естественно раскрывается, что у старшего просто не остается слов, когда гладкие бедра цвета молочного шоколада раздвигаются перед ним, пусть их обладатель и стыдливо прикрыл лицо ладошками.  
Пусть вздрагивает на первые столь интимные прикосновения — пусть.  
Зато Галф точно стонет от удовольствия, когда его член оказывается во влажном плену рта: стоны “Мью, еще” явно это доказывают.

Он не умеет ни делать минет, ни подготавливать партнера, поэтому отрываясь от тела, продолжает шептать успокаивающие слова и просить прощения за малейший дискомфорт, но его мальчик мужественно терпит все неудобства и только выгибается в его руках сильнее, стоит только нащупать внутри горячего от внутреннего огня тело заветную точку.

Его собственное тело на грани, еще немного — и он просто сойдет с ума от желания, но все равно вцеловывает каждое слово в любимые губы:

— Ты всегда можешь остановить меня. Слышишь? В любой момент. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Галф смотрит на него, и в его взоре — целый океан эмоций, но там нет страха, лишь легкая рябь волнения:

— Я хочу тебя, очень. С первого дня, как тебя увидел, — в темно-шоколадных глазах неожиданная серьезная глубина, которая заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками. — Думаю только о том, что я хочу тебя. Во всех смыслах.

Сердце сжимается от пронзительной нежности, но потом он дает возможность своему телу вкусить нектар этого цветка. Снова медленно, снова неспешно, сцеловывая невольные слезы и шепча о том, какой тот замечательный.

Галф обхватывает его плечи своими тонкими руками, вцепляется уже ногтями, но Мью не против, потому что хочет взять на себя хотя бы часть той боли, что вынужден причинять. Но парень не дает ему отстраниться даже не секунду, притягивая к себе и целуя так жадно, что у него не остается другого выхода, кроме как сделать все возможное, чтобы слезы дискомфорта стали слезами удовольствия.

Он задыхается, подводя их обоих к вершине, но до последнего сдерживается, чтобы убедиться, что Галф достигнет ее первым. И тот радует его протяжным стоном и дрожью, что сотрясает хрупкое тело в его объятиях. 

Мью присоединяется к нему через несколько движений и секунд, шепча отчаянное:

— Мой хороший...

**_Он любит._ **   



	5. Обратная сторона реальности

Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться волос, что пушистым одуванчиком раскинулись на подушке рядом, да так, что отдельные пряди щекочут его ухо. Но отодвигаться совсем не хочется, потому что это тот тип дискомфорта, который ты готов терпеть вечно, ибо в нем есть какая-то надломленная нежность, что струится из твоего сердца по венам только от одного вида этого человека.  
Что поселился в твоей голове.  
Что забрал кусочек твоего сердца. Ну как забрал: ты сам положил его к ногам и со страхом ждал отторжения, что презрительно пнут этот подарок как дешевую безделушку, ему не нужную.

Но произошло чудо, на которое не смел и надеяться: его дар приняли и дали взамен куда больше, чем он только мог вообразить.  
Целый мир, только для них двоих, яркий и прекрасный. Наполненный чудесами и солнечными моментами даже в самый дождливый день.

Он не может остановиться и перебирает пальцами локоны, что так смешно вьются, почти в кучеряшки, но это даже мило. И не перестает задыхаться от любви к парню, что сейчас устало сопит рядом после того, как ласкал его и доводил до звезд перед глазами. Хотя для этого ему достаточно просто быть.  
Быть рядом с ним.

Тот хмурится: ему явно снится что-то неприятное или тревожащее, поэтому Галф не может удержаться, чтобы не исправить это. Он прикрывает глаза и пробуждает то, что изначально сильно пугало его самого, но потом он смирился и даже подружился с этой частью своей сущности.

Сгустки, похожие на туман, тянутся от него к лежащему рядом человеку, к его голове, чтобы аккуратно проникнуть внутрь, но не физически, конечно, а на том странном уровне реальности, что формирует пласт подсознания и снов. Эти ментальные щупальца сканируют слой за слоем, чтобы наконец выявить то, что тревожит самого дорогого для него мужчину и удалить это одним резким движением.

Мью сразу перестает жмуриться и поджимать губы, его лицо расслабляется, а дыхание становится более ритмичным и глубоким.  
Вот так, милый.  
Вот так ты точно выспишься и проснешься бодрым и полным сил. Тебе не нужно будет накачиваться кофе с самого утра, а хороший настрой позволит работать продуктивно: все, как ты любишь, мой трудоголик.

Галф же при этом не может уснуть, потому что в его голове снова и снова проносятся картинки с того момента, как он попал в офис и увидел его.  
Сначала как своего наставника и коллегу, жесткого, резкого, неделикатного мягко говоря.

Уже тогда он легко коснулся его подсознания, чтобы понять, что за человек перед ним и как стоит себя вести с ним — и задохнулся от разительного контраста, потому что под колючей внешней оболочкой находится что-то столь прекрасное, что не хватит никаких слов это описать.

Нерастраченная нежность.  
Надлом затаенной боли, приглушенной, незалеченной.  
Широта души, которая прячется от тех, кто хочет постоянно ею пользоваться в своих, корыстных целях.  
Яркий ум, поражающий воображение своей глубиной.  
И тепло, в которое хочется кутаться постоянно, ибо оно не только согревает, но и лечит того, кто будет допущен к источнику.

Конечно, он влюбился — у него просто не было других вариантов, потому что эти черные выразительные глаза поймали его собственные окончательно и бесповоротно. Тот самый пресловутый первый взгляд, но в душу, раз и навсегда изменил его жизнь и заставил тосковать по тому несбыточному: что его смогут полюбить в ответ.  
По взаимности, по которой течет кровью его сердце.

Но какие у него шансы?  
Там, внутри, Галф четко считал блок относительно отношений с мужчинами, поэтому его иллюзии были тут же разрушены знанием, что причиняет боль, но является той реальностью, с которой ему придется смириться.   
Или же?..

Он только чуть-чуть подсмотрит, правда. Только чтобы понять, какие люди нравятся Мью — ведь они могут быть и друзьями. Даже такой малости ему, наверное, будет достаточно: получать ответную улыбку и дышать одним воздухом рядом.

Но Галф не сдержался, ибо слишком сильно было искушение, и появился в одном из снов, имитирующем их стандартный рабочий процесс: старшему часто такое снится, поэтому точно не вызовет подозрений. Он немного подразнил, совсем чуть-чуть, потому что его сердце зашлось от ответной реакции, ибо во сне невозможно соврать или сыграть. А Мью и правда на него посмотрел как-то _особенно_.

Надежда, это дурацкое чувство, разгорелось так ярко, что даже реальность уже не так сильно пугала, поэтому он повторяет почти то же самое, но уже наяву.  
И смотрит.  
Смотрит и трепещет от ожидания: будет ли Мью реагировать на него так же. А тот явно растерян, потому что… помнит сон? Или еще по какой-то причине?

Не понятно.  
Страшно.  
И отчаянно безнадежно, но он пробует еще раз, потому что старшему явно импонируют яркие и уверенные в себе люди. То есть такие, кем Галф стесняется быть в реальности, но может позволить себе во сне.

Снова невинный сюжет: упавшая ручка.  
Но совсем не невинный Галф, который сначала пробует коснуться бедра и ликует от радости: есть реакция! Его старший шокирован, но явно возбужден, даже во сне — это видно по той красной дымке, что начинает все застилать и заставляет его немного сойти с ума.  
И коснуться чужого возбуждения столь откровенно, от чего бы он точно скончался наяву от стыда. Но во сне-то все можно…

Днем трясет не только Мью — его тоже, от волнения, потому что он пытается убедиться, что ему не померещилась та пелена желания, что укутала их обоих. Но старший выглядит просто шокированным, поэтому снова сомнения — и снова опускаются руки.

Третий сон — его последний шанс: пан или пропал, поэтому Галф отключает все тормоза, чтобы быть для Мью тем человеком, что разжигает огонь одним своим движением. Он исступленно ловит каждую реакцию вожделенного тела на провоцирующее касание или слово, что так отчаянно смело срываются с его языка.

Его реплики — на грани, он сам от себя такого не ожидал, но они возымели эффект: Мью смотрит на него так, как никогда не смотрел: жадно, голодно. И целует сам, прижимая к себе, заставляя почти что кричать от радости.

Получается, что он нравится Пи`?   
На самом деле нравится?

Сцена в туалете загублена с самого начала, потому что здесь нет места тому яркому и смелому Галфу, что господствует во сне: здесь он снова тот зажатый и неуверенный в себе. Но, кажется, у него теперь есть шанс, потому что Мью смотрит на него как-то _особенно_ уже в реальности и даже приглашает выпить.

И вот сейчас, после первой их ночи, когда он задыхался от любви, боли и нежности, лежит рядом и не может наглядеться, потому что до сих пор не верит, что его авантюра удалась и этот невероятный человек и правда выбрал его: такого простого и обыкновенного.

Галф не может насытиться: проводит пальцами по рукам, что обнимали его так крепко и нежно, целует их.  
Дышит тем теплом, что исходит от человека рядом, и чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

Но оттуда его сбрасывает мысль, что коварно поселилась в его голове с того самого момента, как они начали общаться вне работы: Мью понравился он сам, настоящий, или тот образ, что старший видел во сне? Тот откровенный и сексуальный Галф, эротическая фантазия, а не реальный человек.

И есть только один способ это узнать.  
Но сейчас… он позволит себе эгоистично насладиться своим маленьким счастьем на двоих, проваливаясь в их общий сон, чтобы там ярко улыбаться любимому и ловить солнечную радость в ответ.  



	6. Фантазия или реальность

— Мью?..

— Да, мой хороший?

Сердце заходится так сильно и ярко, когда он слышит это обращение, полное любви и обожания. Так его называет только Мью.  
Но только есть одна проблема: он вовсе не хороший.

Он — обманщик, который воспользовался своими способностями и утащил этого человека в свои сети, коварно соблазнил, одурманил. Но при этом не хочет чувствовать себя последней мразью каждый раз, когда пользуется результатами этой авантюры, поэтому до боли впивается ногтями в собственные ладони, потому что смертельно боится, но молчать уже тоже больше не может. Так как все больше и больше проваливается в эту выдуманную им самим фантазию, что просочилась наружу и стала их общей реальностью.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать. Присядь, пожалуйста.

Галф тут же ловит испуг в самых красивых в мире глазах и волнение — за него, конечно, но уже поздно отступать, поэтому он садится на софу и ждет, когда Мью присоединится. Хочется сейчас подтянуть ноги и привычно уткнуться в плечо, устраиваясь в уютных объятиях, но не сегодня, когда ему нужна вся выдержка. Потому что сразу же расслабится в любимых сильных руках и снова отложит вопрос на “потом”, которое может никогда и не настать, ибо он слишком эгоистичен и хочет наслаждаться своим счастьем рядом с этим человеком.

— Не пугай меня так... Что случилось? — Мью видит эту отстраненность и явно переживает о ее причине.

— Я обманул тебя.

Ну вот, он сказал это.   
Удивление явно читается на чужом лице, как и неверие:

— О чем ты…

— Помнишь сны с моим участием, которые ты видел, как только я пришел в офис?

— Сны?.. Но откуда ты…

— Это я. Я принуждал тебя их видеть, — его голос дрожит очень сильно, но он заставляет себя выдавливать слово за словом и отчаянно ловить реакцию на них.

— Что за чушь! Как ты можешь повлиять на то, что я вижу во сне? Галф, у тебя температура? Ты заболел? 

Рука тянется, чтобы коснуться его лба, но парень отшатывается, не давая до себя дотронуться, потому что знает, что тут же раскиснет и не сможет продолжать:

— Могу, Мью. Я — ловец снов. Могу заходить в них и воздействовать, формировать образы в твоем подсознании, чтобы ты их видел и думал, что это твои сны.

Шок в глазах — ожидаем.  
А вот то, как от него испуганно отшатывается парень — больно, очень. Галф протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться любимого, но та обреченно падает вниз, так и не дотронувшись до привычного тепла.

Но он просто обязан продолжать:

— Я влюбился в тебя почти сразу, как мы с тобой познакомились, но знал, что у меня нет ни одного шанса, потому что тебя не привлекали мужчины. Поэтому я сделал попытку узнать, какие люди тебе нравятся, и появился в твоем сне, чтобы это выяснить. Но у меня возникла надежда, что я тебя по какой-то причине заинтересовал, поэтому я не смог остановиться на одном разе — и приходил, снова и снова. И провоцировал тебя, потому что понял, что тебе такие нравятся: яркие и смелые, привлекающие внимание. Но я совсем не такой… Я обманул тебя, Мью. Я совсем не тот человек, которого ты видел в своих снах.

Ну вот, он вывалил все как на духу и теперь ждет приговора своим действиям.

Тепло в любимых глазах начало затухать еще с самого первого слова, и сейчас в них какая-то звенящая пустота, от которой хочется плакать и кричать, но Галф не может себе этого позволить. Поэтому стоически сдерживает накатывающие слезы и снова тянется:

— Мью, пожалуйста… сможешь ли ты меня простить?

Но натыкается на стену отчуждения, что незримо возведена между ними. Да, ее нельзя увидеть или потрогать, но Галф ее чувствует, потому что не может приблизиться к человеку, что стал для него всем, потому что тот все дальше и дальше от него отодвигается.

— Это... правда? — все еще неверие во взгляде и голосе.

— Да.

Ему так хочется открутить все назад, сказать, что это была глупая шутка, но он не может. Потому что не хочет и дальше обманывать человека, которого так сильно любит.

— Мне нужно… подумать. Осознать, что случилось.

Галф вздрагивает от этих слов, потому что за ними читается абсолютно четко, что Мью уходит. Уходит от него.

Тот и правда встает с диванчика и тянется за своей сумкой:

— Я… позвоню тебе… позже. И… Галф?

— Да? — он с отчаянной надеждой всматривается в любимое лицо, ища в нем признаки того, что его простили. Или хотя бы поняли.

— Не приходи сейчас ко мне во снах, пожалуйста.

Дверь за ним закрывается крайне тихо, почти неслышно. Но этот звук становится набатом, что возвещает о днях траура, что воцаряются в его сердце, которое кровоточит. Потому что Галф уверен: такой, какой он настоящий, он Мью не нужен. 

Тот просто не простит его за обман, за подлог.  
Поэтому не удивляется, когда несколько дней ни сообщения, ни звонка.

Просто тишина, от которой хочется выть и лезть на стенку.  



	7. Catch me if you wanna (Поймай меня, если хочешь)

Она зияет.  
Через нее просачивается холодный ветер, что приносит с собой озноб, который теперь постоянно живет в его теле.  
Потому что рана, которая нанесена его сердцу, не затягивается: иногда начинает рубцеваться в те мгновения, когда удается на что-то отвлечься, а затем опять болит и кровоточит, потому что Галф вспоминает.  
Вспоминает, что у него забрали кусок плоти. Или сердца? Или души? Не важно, но Мью ушел тогда и взял с собой часть его.

Поэтому Галф сейчас кутается в воспоминания о том времени, когда они только узнавали друг друга и сближались. Они немного греют, но делают это как раскаленное железо: вместе с теплом (даже жаром) приносят неимоверную боль, что клеймом выжигает на нем страх того, что это все останется только в прошлом.   
А будущего у них нет: не после того, что он натворил.

Мью и правда как будто пропал: несколько дней Галф не расстается с телефоном, гипнотизирует его, умоляя, чтобы тот подал хоть какой-то сигнал. Дергается на дурацкие рекламные спам-оповещения или не дурацкие, но такие лишние сейчас от друзей.  
Не их он сейчас ждет, не их, потому что каждое последующее по песчинке подтачивает столп надежды, на котором тот все еще пытается удержаться.

Очередное сообщение, на которое он почти даже не дергается, потому что не верит. Но рука все равно тянется, чтобы нажать на иконку приложения и затем почти уронить телефон, потому что оно от Мью.

_Давай встретимся. В нашем кафе завтра в 12 сможешь?_

В нашем кафе.  
Он же просто себя обманывает, раз ищет тайный смысл в этом словосочетании, правда?

Но Мью точно видит, что сообщение прочитано, поэтому надо отвечать.

_Да_

За одним словом — весь пласт эмоций, что ноет изнутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу, но Галф их старательно душит, чтобы не напугать или надавить на парня, поэтому в кафе приходит заранее. Чтобы успокоиться (что почти невозможно) и попытаться встретить Мью уже в более-менее адекватном состоянии.

Но его сердце все равно заходится, когда он видит знакомый силуэт: тот как всегда стильный в длинном пальто, неимоверно красивый. Не удивительно, что присутствующие в кафе девушки шею сворачивают, когда Мью идет по проходу. Такой всегда пользовался популярностью у противоположного пола, а Галф обманул и привязал к себе, за что сейчас и расплачивается.

— Привет.

— Привет, — он очень соскучился, его глаза с жадностью ощупывают каждую черту лица, которое выглядит уставшим и каким-то осунувшимся, что провоцирует еще одну волну вины.

— Ты как?

— Это я должен у тебя об этом спрашивать. Ты…. подумал? — Галф понимает, что бросается с места в карьер, но нет у него эмоциональной устойчивости на вежливые беседы по этикету.

— Подумал и принял решение, вот оно.

На стол почему-то ложится белый конверт, который неимоверно сильно пугает Галфа.   
Разве нельзя сказать сразу и прямо о том, что они расстаются?   
Зачем вот так официально? Так мучить?

Его рука дрожит, когда тянется за своим окончательным приговором, но ему не дают взять: противоположный конец придерживают пальцы Мью:

— Перед тем, как ты прочтешь, я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов. Можно?

Галф растерян, потому что продлевать его агонию — как-то даже жестоко, но кивает, ведь Мью точно имеет право знать правду: 

— Конечно.

— Как давно ты это умеешь?

Не нужно пояснять, что — “это”:

— Как начал себя осознавать. Сначала не понимал, что это, почему я знаю, что снится маме или папе, но потом начал догадываться. А вскоре понял, что могу этим управлять.

— И… что ты видишь? Что ты можешь делать?

Галф пристально всматривается и пытается считать эмоции, но лицо парня почти ничего не выражает, а проникать внутрь головы он не хочет — да и не может, потому что это будет подло, потому что Мью просил его не вмешиваться в сны. А про “считывание” реальности тот просто не знает. Пока не знает.

— Я могу понять, что у тебя в голове, когда ты бодрствуешь. Что ощущаешь, какие твои основные черты и какие эмоции сейчас испытываешь. Нет, мысли читать я не умею, — сразу предупреждает вопрос, что читает в глазах напротив. — Только эмоциональная часть, которую ты не можешь никак контролировать.

— А во сне? — голос хриплый и напряженный.

— А во сне я могу показывать тебе образы, немного управлять тем, что ты видишь. Не полностью, а скорее вмешиваться в картину твоего подсознания, дополнять ее. И тоже считывать эмоции: это еще легче, чем в реальности, потому что твое подсознание наиболее активно в этот момент и не заглушается сознанием.

— Прямо как в фильме “Начало”?

Галф даже умудряется усмехнуться в ответ:

— Да, что-то вроде этого. Я даже испугался, когда тот вышел: подумал, что есть еще такие как я — и их много. Но потом успокоился, потому что так и не нашел никого похожего.

— И часто ты это делаешь?

— Вмешиваюсь во сны или читаю людей в реальности?

— И то, и другое.

— Почти никогда, мне это просто не надо было… до недавнего времени. 

Он явно краснеет, потому что чувствует, как жар заливает все его лицо.

— И ты сделал это со мной, потому что я тебе понравился?

Кивает, потому что голос снова начинает его подводить.

— А потом, наяву? Зачем? Зачем провоцировал, моделируя те же ситуации?

— Потому что не был уверен, что твои эмоции в реальности совпадут с теми, что были во сне. Мне нужно было понять, есть ли у меня шанс… — к концу фразы он практически шепчет, потому что безумно стыдно в таком признаваться.

— Потому что?.. — Мью все же настаивает на продолжении мысли.

— Потому что я настоящий отличаюсь от того, что ты видел во сне. И не знал, понравлюсь ли тебе такой.

Вот, душа наружу, все карты открыты.  
И рука Мью больше не держит конверт:

— Можешь его открыть. Я услышал все, что хотел.

Страх сковывает его так сильно, что несколько секунд Галф просто смотрит на белую бумагу, которая таит в себе решение, что разделит его жизнь на до и после. Хочется даже трусливо сбежать, чтобы никогда не узнать, что там написано. Чтобы осталась возможность тешить себя надеждой на то, что его могут принять — такого.

На них как будто опускается полог тишины, отрезая от внешнего мира, когда Галф все-таки вскрывает конверт и разворачивает вложенный лист. Глаза сперва ничего не видят от накатывающих слез, но он тут же смахивает их и пробует разбирать слова, что складываются в предложения.

_**Я заворожен, когда ты улыбаешься мне.  
Я очарован тобой, когда ты позволяешь мне держать тебя за руку.  
Я в эйфории, когда ты в моих объятиях.  
Я влюбляюсь в тебя все сильнее после каждого нашего поцелуя.  
Я люблю тебя, потому что у меня нет никого ближе и желаннее тебя.** _

Он не верит своим глазам:

— Но как… почему ты это написал…

— Чтобы ты знал: я это понял еще до того, как сюда пришел и узнал все о тебе. Чтобы ты не думал, что твои способности как-то на это повлияют. Мне просто нужно было понять, что ты умеешь делать.

Теперь слезы катятся по лицу непрерывным потоком, но их вытирает ласковая ладонь, а вторая ложится на скулу таким привычным и родным движением, чтобы Мью мог притянуть его ближе к себе и смотреть прямо в глаза тем любящим и теплым взглядом, по которому Галф так тосковал:

— Да, я сначала испугался, поэтому сбежал от тебя, потому что это все для меня было неожиданным, даже вызывало страх. Ведь я тогда прошел безумную ломку, когда понял, что ты мне нравишься — ты, парень, в то время как меня всегда до этого интересовали только девушки. И я мучился тем, что день за днем я тебя соблазняю, утягиваю в свои сети, такого милого и наивного. А тут я узнаю, что это ты на самом деле первый это начал, подтолкнул меня — вот я и не справился с этим, поэтому взял паузу, чтобы подумать и взвесить все еще раз. И разобраться в том, что я к тебе чувствую.

— И что же? — да, Галф прочитал признание, но хочет услышать это от Мью лично.

— Что люблю тебя несмотря на все это. Тебя: робкого, неловкого, стеснительного, самого красивого и нежного мальчика — именно такой Галф завоевал мое сердце, так что можешь не переживать: мне нужен реальный ты, а не фантомный образ.

Он задыхается от слез и облегчения, потому что его эмоции достигли своего пика в этот момент, когда он услышал самые главные слова в своей жизни. Мью видит это и тут же пересаживается на его сторону стола, чтобы обнять крепко-крепко и баюкать, успокаивая.

— Ты правда… любишь меня?

— Правда, мой хороший. Очень.

Легкие поцелуи-перышки касаются его соленого от слез лица, которое наверняка некрасиво распухло от рыданий, но Мью это почему-то не волнует, потому что в его взгляде — вся любовь этого мира. Галф счастливо вздыхает, утыкается лицом в грудь и краснеет, когда слышит хриплое и томное, что ему шепчут в самое ушко:

— Но я буду совсем не против, если и тот Галф-провокатор из наших снов будет тоже проявляться иногда, особенно твое “поймай меня, если сможешь, дэдди”.   



End file.
